Musa's Past
by Secrets Told At Dawn
Summary: Just when everything seems to be going right, Musa starts having weird dreams about what she thinks is her past. Shes confused. What's happening? Why her? Why now? And what exactly does Flora have to do with Musa's past? Rated T just in case. *ABANDONED*
1. Strange Dreams

100 years earlier

In the dark of the night, she stepped out onto the balcony. She knew what she must do.

"Why are you going through with this, Melody??!!" Melody whipped around. It was her best friend, Sacrine. "I'm your best friend. I would die if I lost you" Sacrine finished. "I can't take it

anymore, Sacrine. I just can't handle it anymore. You're used to it because you were born with it. I'm unnatural. I can't do this anymore. The evil is going to consume me if I don't do this."

Melody replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I get it Melody. Hold out, please. For me. If you can't, I understand. But remember this. I will always love you." Sacrine kissed Melody

on the cheek. Melody grabbed Sacrine's hand. "I love you too, Sacrine, forever and always". Melody turned back to the edge of the balcony and to the rushing sound of the wild, churning

sea below. Melody climbed up to the top of the balcony's railing, turned around, and waved her final goodbye to Sacrine before diving off the balcony into the churning water below.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Musa. "NOOOOOO" Musa shrieked. She couldn't stop screaming for the girl that had just disappeared underneath the surface of the black water.

"MUSA! Wake up! Please stop screaming." Flora began to shake Musa awake. Musa shot straight up in bed, and began to sob. "I can't believe what just happened, Flora" Musa cried.

"What happened sweetie? You can tell me anything" Flora said calmly. 'Musa seems to be really stressed out. I've never seen her like this'. Flora thought. "I….. I think I just had a……. a

vision of my…….my past life." Musa said shakily. "What was it about, honey?" Flora seemed genuinely concerned. Musa decided to trust her. "Well….. it was about a…….. a witch, I think…….

named Melody. And her friend, Sacrine. It sounded like her friend had turned her into a witch, and it seems like Melody was really powerful, but couldn't handle it. She…… she committed

suicide..." Musa broke into sobs again, and Flora wrapped her arms around her. "It's OK, Musa, but I think that we should see Ms. Faragonda in the morning." "Why both of us, Flora?"

"Because, Musa, I believe that I have something to do with this also. It's 4 in the morning, Musa; you should really go back to bed." "OK, Flora. And….. thanks" Musa lay down. She was so

tired, but there was no way she was risking having that dream again. Around 5 AM, though, Musa drifted back into a deep, uneasy sleep.


	2. Trip To Faragonda

Melody drifted in the deep sea when suddenly, something flashed by. A light flickered over her, and very faintly she heard a distant voice saying "Is this her, Sacrine?" "I….. I think so, I

mean, she looks so………different now. It's like………….like she's been drained of all her evil energy. You get what I mean, right, Lissa?" Just then, Melody was slammed back into

consciousness. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" she screamed. "WHO _ARE_ YOU?!"Melody started backing away. She began to wade into the sea. "Melody, I'm your best friend, Sacrine,

remember? I'm also you're……" "SHUT UP!" Melody screamed. "YOU'RE A WITCH!" Musa shrieked, her eyes going wild. "So are you, Melody." Sacrine said calmly, trying to pull Melody out of

the churning sea. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Melody started to cry. "Never………" Sacrine sounded like fuzzy static now. Musa slowly woke up, not screaming, not crying, just thinking. "I

wonder what that dream is all about" she said to herself. Then she glanced at the alarm clock. It was 11 o'clock. "Great. Now, not only will Flora think I skipped out on meeting Ms.

Faragonda with her, I also missed breakfast. At least it's the weekend, so no classes" Musa mumbled as she got out of bed. She quickly pulled on her favorite shirt, skirt, and shoes. She

hastily ran a brush through her long hair, and headed down to the library, where she knew she could find Flora. Flora was either in the garden or in the library during the weekends,

which was one of the things Musa found annoying about her. Musa pulled the door to the library and almost ran into Flora, who was on her way out. "Good morning, Musa. Finally, you're

out of bed. I grabbed you a bagel, which you can eat on the way to Ms. Faragonda's office." Flora said while practically dragging Musa into the hallway. 'What's up with Flora today?' Musa

thought as she chomped on her bagel. 'She's taking charge, like she never does. It's like this dream thing has got her spooked into being someone she's not. At least, something has

gotten into her' Musa and Flora were at Ms. Faragonda's office by now, and Musa quickly finished off the rest of her bagel. Flora rapped on the door. "Come in" Ms. Faragonda called. Flora

pulled the door open, stepped inside, and waited for Musa to follow. When Musa stepped in, Flora quickly shut the door. 'So quickly', Musa realized, 'the door almost snapped one of my

heels off' she thought dryly. "Ms. Faragonda, I've found her" Flora said quietly. Musa's head shot up. "What???? Who have you found??" Musa asked, sounding very confused. "I've found

her. Melody. You." Flora explained. "WHAT?!?!" Musa yelled. Ms. Faragonda quickly shot a stream of green magic at Musa, silencing her voice. "Flora, are you sure this is her? I mean, she

is an Alfea fairy. I would have thought she would have been at Cloud Tower." Ms. Faragonda said quickly. "Positive. She's starting to have the dreams, and she's beginning to remember"

Flora said with a smirk. 'Wait a second. Flora's smirking? And what exactly am I starting to remember?' This was the last thing Musa remembered before being smacked on the head and

blacking out.


	3. Flora's a WHAT!

Melody started to scream while Sacrine and Lissa began to tie her up. Melody started shooting at them. "SONIC RAINBURST!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as raindrops poured down from the

sky.

These raindrops would burn anyone it touched, except for the person who cast the spell. Lissa and Sacrine dropped the rope and began to run to the nearby abandoned house for cover.

Melody, in a fit of rage, chased after them. Slamming the door behind her, she cornered Sacrine and Lissa. Magic energy coursed through her veins. Melody began to rise in the air. "Now

listen up, whoever you are. I don't know what's going on, and you have 10 seconds to explain before I rip this house down while you cower in this corner. Now EXPLAIN!" Melody

screamed the final word. Lissa stepped up. "Melody, my name is Lissa. I'm the headmistress at Terror Castle, the sister school to Cloud Tower, the best witch school that ever was built.

You attend Terror Castle and…." Melody hurled a Sonic Blast at Lissa. "You LIE!! I'm a FAIRY not a WITCH!!!!!" She blasted Lissa against the wall. Sacrine ran over to Lissa. "Melody, listen

to me. I'm Sacrine, your best friend. You ARE a witch. One of the best, actually." Melody wouldn't let Sacrine finish. "SHUT UP!!!!" Melody transformed into a fairy and hurled a power wave

at Sacrine. "DISCO WAVE!!!" Melody screamed. Sacrine fell against Lissa. Both were unconscious now. Melody blasted her way out of the house. She started to cry. "Those two are both

liars. I can't believe that they would try to tell me that I'm a witch."

* * *

Musa woke up in a dark room. "Where…….where am I?" she whispered. Suddenly, a light switch was flipped, and lights flickered on. Musa looked around. The room looked similar to her

one at Alfea, just a lot darker. Instead of bright colors, it was all black and red. The door creaked open, and Musa spun around. "Flora!" Musa yelled. "Am I ever glad to see you!" Musa

ran over to her friend to give her a big hug. Flora looked different, but Musa didn't notice, until Flora pulled Musa's face out of her shoulder to look at her. "What the………. Flora, what

happened to you?" Musa backed away. Flora's tan skin had gone pale white, her brown hair had turned black, and instead of her usual green shirt and pink skirt, she was wearing a

blood red shirt and black mini skirt with red and black boots. "What's wrong Musa?" Flora grinned. "I just had a little makeover. Why do you look so scared?" Flora grabbed Musa by the

wrists and dragged her out of the room. "FLORA! What are you doing?" Musa yelled. "I'm taking you to Ms. Griffin's office." smiled Flora. "WHAT?! I'm in Cloud Tower?!?! Not possible! We

were just at Alfea…." Musa felt a wave of darkness pass through her, and she fainted.

Musa woke up and thought 'I have to learn to stop doing that!' She groaned. Someone laughed. Musa whipped around. "What the hell Flora?!?! Don't do that to me!" Musa said slowly.

"Oh Musa, I'll do whatever I want." Flora said as she stroked Musa's cheek. "I'll do what I want…….. because I'm part witch, like you."


	4. This Will Not End Well

PREVIOUSLY

"Oh Musa, I'll do whatever I want." Flora said as she stroked Musa's cheek. "I'll do what I want…… because I'm part witch, like you."

* * *

"You're a WHAT?!?!?! And I'm a WHAT?!?!"

Musa shoved Flora away. "Okay Flora, is this a prank or something?? 'Cause you are NOT a witch and neither am I." Musa struggled to make sense of the situation. "Dearest Musa, this is

not a prank, for I am most certainly a witch. I'm surprised none of those Alfea pixies noticed, after all, we are teachers **(1)** at the 'well rounded Alfea school for fairies to discover their

Winx', disgusting bit of junk that is" Flora muttered the last part incoherently. "Flora, were you hit on the head or something?! 'Cause a lot of people, including myself; have seen you in

the Enchantix, hell, even the LOVIX form of FAIRY for god's sake!!!" Musa went up to Flora and tried to shake some sense into her. "Get your filthy hands off of me you nauseating fairy."

Flora raised her arms above her head and black vines shot out of the floor, binding Musa so that only her legs could move. "FLORA!! Snap out of it, for demon's sake!!!" Musa began to

struggle against her bindings. "Musa, Musa, when are you going to accept defeat? When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I am a witch? When are you going to realize

that I harbor in my body the spirit and soul of Sacrine, the witch from your nightmares?!? When are you going to…… OH NO YOU DON"T!!!" Flora screamed as Musa tried to break free of

her bindings using her Sofix powers. Flora shot Musa with a dark purple ball of impure energy. Musa fell to the floor. "I unluckily picked a fairy's body, so my powers were reduced to half

strength. I am now what is considered half witch. So are you, my dear Melody. Now to make you realize who you really ARE!!" Flora made the vines imprisoning Musa drain all of her magic

energy and transfer them to Flora, giving her enough power to begin the Ritual. Musa screamed as the energy was drained from her body. "Why are you doing this Flora?" Musa

whispered. "Mu….. Musa??" Flora's black eyes flickered back to there original emerald color, but as quickly as they turned green they went back to black. "No Flora, you are MY slave in MY

body, not the other way around." Hissed Flora to herself. "Flora, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that I'm still one of your best friends and I know that Sacrine is in your body."

Musa whispered to her friend. "M….. Musa….. I'm trying…… to fight…. her….. it isn't….. easy…… she's…….winning…." Flora managed to gasp out before Sacrine regained control of Flora's

body. "Now that our little interruption has past, my dearest Musa, it is time for the Ritual to give Melody back her body." Flora hissed at Musa. "First of all, I would like you to stop thinking

of me as 'Flora'. My name is Sacrine." Sacrine stroked Musa's face then slapped it. Hard. "You BITCH!!" Musa screamed at Sacrine. "Now, now, Musa dearest. You wouldn't want to anger

your BEST FRIEND, would you?" Sacrine smirked superiorly. Then her smile faded. This was because Musa had begun to glow bright red. "You…

will….never…..do….anything…..like….this….AGAIN!!!" Musa screamed as dark energy coursed through her body, breaking her bindings. Sacrine smiled as she blasted Musa with a purple

black jet of energy just as Musa was about to transform. Musa fell to the ground, unconscious. Sacrine immediately went on her knees and flipped Musa over so that she was lying on her

back. "Aso Makina Shiru Likas Biondola Deru Maka Neru" Sacrine chanted over and over again, and a pulsing blue light surrounded Musa's body. Musa began to rise up in the air. Her

features began to change from light to utter darkness. Her blue hair turned jet black, and her already fair skin turned pale white. Musa opened her eyes so that you could see that the

former sparkling deep sapphire had been transformed into a deep blood ruby color. Musa drifted to the floor. "Sacrine" she said in a tinkling soprano voice. "Melody?" Sacrine's eyes filled

with tears as she embraced her long lost friend. "No Sacrine. It's MUSA!!" Musa slapped Sacrine across the face. In a flash, Musa's new appearance was gone, replaced with her Believix

form. "But….how??? The spell I cast on you was irreversible" Sacrine gasped as she fell to the floor. At that moment, Flora took advantage of the fact that Sacrine was too shocked to

retaliate. "Well, Sacrine, let's just say Musa is amazing at getting out of sticky situations." Flora said with a wink at Musa. Flora's words enraged Sacrine. "SILENCE SLAVE!!!" Sacrine

regained control of Flora's body. Musa clasped her hands together and cried "ZOOMIX!" When Musa had her Zoomix wings, she transported both her and Sacrine to the Alfea campus.

Sacrine hit the ground, but grinned as she did so. "Wrong move Musa. Do you remember the headmistress from Terror Castle, Lissa?" Sacrine snapped at Musa. "Of course I do you sorry

excuse for a fairy" Musa snarled at Sacrine. "I would like you to meet her in person then. Do you remember our little trip to Faragonda's office? Of course you do" Sacrine added as she

saw Musa's face. "HEADMISTRESS!" Sacrine cried. Miss Faragonda appeared next to Sacrine. "Yes, Flora? Or is it Sacrine now?" Miss Faragonda asked Sacrine. "It's Sacrine. Musa, I would

like to introduce you to Headmistress Lissa of Terror Castle. She was conveniently placed into the body of Miss Faragonda. I would also like you to meet another one of my allies." 'Oh

crap.' Musa thought. 'If she pulls anymore bad guys into this, I'll be dead before I can fire of even a simple Sonic Rain burst.' Musa paled as Sacrine turned in the direction of Cloud Tower.

"Headmistress Griffin, by the order of the combined powers of Alfea and Terror Castle, you are called to do the duty of the Platinum Trio, in a union of the three witch schools of the

dimension." Sacrine then turned in the opposite direction. "Headmistress Bliss, by the order of the combined powers of Alfea, Terror Castle, and Cloud Tower, you are called to do the duty

of the Platinum Trio, in a union of the three witch schools of the dimension." Sacrine turned back to Musa. "Who the HELL is Headmistress Bliss?!?!" Musa shot at Sacrine. "I am the

Headmistress at Beta Academy, you insufferable little wench." A catlike voice snarled behind Musa. Musa whipped around. Headmistress Bliss looked exactly like Headmistress Griffin,

except her hair was brown and she wore it down. Her outfit was like Griffin's, too; except for it was a dark green color. "What are you, Griffin's twin?!" Musa snapped at Bliss. "Actually,

she is." Griffin's voice sounded from the left of Musa. 'Crap. They've got me surrounded.' Musa thought. "I have a feeling that this is not going to end well." Musa thought with a sinking

feeling in her stomach. "This is not going to end well at all."

**(1) ****This is based off of Season 4, were the girls are teachers at Alfea.**


	5. Explanation

Quick A/N: Sorry, but yes, I have to bother you with an Author's Note. I had writers block and Final exams, so that's why it took so long to be up.

_Ra Ra Ah Ah Ah_

_Roma Roma Ma _

_Gaga Ooh La La_

_Want your Bad Romance_

The girls finished by screaming the last chorus of "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

"That was the BEST vacation ever, Stella! To bad Musa and Flora couldn't come." Bloom said with a pout.

"No problem dahling, it was my treat. After all, it was MY fault for accidently blowing up Griselda's private study, not you guys. I totally owed you guys for taking the blame! A vacation to

the California coast was needed, especially since the current season is NOT the time for tanning." Stella said with a grin on her now tan face, gesturing to the snow banks that

surrounded them as they got off their bus in Magix and made their way back to Alfea on the Specialist's levabikes. The guys had been kind enough to pick the girls up at Magix so that

they wouldn't have to walk in the freezing snow.

"Not to disturb you, Stella, sweetie, but we have just arrived at Alfea." Brandon cut in on Stella complaining about how she just got water on her brand new Magicia Snow Boots.

The group was just passing through the main gate when they heard what sounded like Flora and Musa.

"Hey guys! We're back!" yelled Layla.

"Oh crap! Magieca sacireans cramies fisilo!" Sacrine shot a cloaking spell over herself and Musa so that she looked like Flora and Musa looked like Melody.

"Get down!" Sacrine hissed to Headmistresses Faragonda, Bliss, and Griffin. "We need to make it look like Musa's evil, not us!" Sacrine whispered as Miss Faragonda, Miss Bliss, and Miss

Griffin dropped out of the sky. Sacrine raised her hand as if she was about to slap Musa, but then whispered "Mageis Memoriiis Restorisus". Sacrine lowered her hand with a smile and

dropped out of the sky as the ball of white energy hit Musa.

"Unghhh" Musa moaned as Sacrine's sneak attack hit her right in the stomach, making her fall right out of the sky.

_Why do I feel so dizzy?_ Musa thought as she staggered to her feet.

"You feel dizzy because you are in the Land of the Souls, my Dear Musa." A sinister yet familiar soprano voice explained.

There was only one thought that ran through Musa's mind when she heard that voice, the very same voice that had haunted her former dreams. The voice of…..

"Melody." Musa groaned out the word that was her explanation for all of this horror that was now her life.

"You are correct, Musa. Now look at me." Melody had a commanding voice, switching from soprano to alto when she wanted things done.

Musa refused to look at her until she felt her head being tilted against her will by a powerful ancient offensive magic only known to the people of Old Melodia, where her ancestors had

originated from.

"You know the Old Magic?" Musa asked in astonishment

"Of course I do my Dear Musa. You could as well if you would just let me posses your body like that stupid spell was supposed to do. Unfortunately Sacrine messed it up because she had

to pick the flower fairy, the one fairy that can't cast a reincarnation spell to SAVE HER LIFE!" Melody's calm, cool, and collective façade slipped as she thought of Flora and as quickly as the

outburst had come, it faded into nothing.

Musa looked at Melody as the tantrum faded away. Melody was beautiful. She had long black hair with red streaks, and her skin was alabaster pale. She had deep blood red eyes with

just a hint of silver, and she was wearing a black corset paired with a black and red tutu. She had black converse that went up to her knee, and she was cuddling Kit the Skelanimal.

"Well, for some one who died, like fifty years ago, you look modern… I think." Musa meant it as a compliment, but Melody took it as an insult.

"Well, first off, you should know that I didn't _die_. I was just cursed into the Land of the Souls until I could find one of my descendants who I could actually posses and who would help me

win back my body." Melody shot back at Musa.

"Wait a second… _win_ your body back? I'm confused." Musa looked like she did when Tecna started to talk about a computer program she had invented.

"Just shortly after I left Sacrine and Lissa to die in the abandoned house, I met up with a couple of dark fairies in the Black Forest. We got into a fight, and they cursed me. Sacrine and

Lissa went into the Land of the Spirits, while I went to the Land of the Souls. Sacrine thought that YOU were the one who stole my body, because you look exactly like me after I was in

fairy form. The dark fairies who cursed me accidently sent me back to witch form, and that's how I came to look like this." Melody gestured to her body.

"Ok, I'm starting to understand. Besides, Sacrine did understand that you and I are two separate people." Musa smiled as the puzzle pieces finally connected.

Melody looked at her descendent fondly as she remembered the days before the trauma of being tugged back and forth over the boundary of what is considered 'evil' and 'good'. "So, you

will help me?" Melody hopefully asked Musa.

"Of course I will. I think that I know the perfect spell to do this!" Musa grinned as she transformed into her Lovix form. She gestured for Melody to stand right in front of her.

"I hope this works." Musa whispered to herself. Musa raised her arms high into the air and said a few words of the ancient language.

"Amore nomondin restoris jakisis lofisx memore!" Musa was flung back as a bright stream of color hit Melody right in the heart.

Musa smiled as she looked at the Melody her spell had revived.

Melody looked down at her hands, felt her long black hair tickle her stomach, and then spun around.

"I'm back baby!" Melody rejoiced as she was finally returned to the way she had been before Sacrine had placed that horrible witch transformation spell on her.

*This chapter is dedicated to babyvfan


End file.
